Love Fool
by xkyoxdiex
Summary: I narrowed my eyes at him and bit the blanket firmly. No way was I going to keep making those embarrassing noises in front of Wally. I had to do better at not being such a kid. I had to prove I could take it too, no matter what he did or said. WallyxBart.


**Kay so :) Here's another one shot.**

**This one is... special. I wrote it for the most important person in the world to me so honestly, I don't care if it's not totally in character (it's not very OOC, just slightly to fit what I wanted). It's mostly an inside thing that I put into fic form for my amusement and to cross another odd pair off my list ^^v**

**The song for this perfectly describes our inside 'joke' so I had to use it in this fic, some of the lyrics (twisted) included. It's be the Cardigans, Love Fool. Anyone that was a 90's kid knows it by heart, no doubt. **

**Anyway, here goes~ 3**

**[[And before people are scandalized, I realize that they are 'family' but I don't take it into account since Iris was ADOPTED. Therefore, Bart and Wally are NOT blood related. Kthnx.]]**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Hey Wally, are you free now?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair in annoyance.

"No Bart. I'm not free now and as far as I'm concerned, not going to be- ever." He replied turning his back and walking away.

I ran in front of him and crossed my arms.

"But you promised you'd help me with my speedforce control!" I whined rather loudly.

"No, I said you needed help with it and _you_ jumped to conclusions offering me to yourself." He said rubbing his temples with his pointer and middle fingers.

"But _why_ won't you help me? What did I do wrong?"

"Bart, I don't have _time_ for this, go ask Max."

I looked down dejectedly seeing his shadow zoom away across the floor. We're speedsters; we have time for everything… as long as we _want_ to. I was starting to get really tired of him treating me this way. I don't know what I did for him to hate me so much but I wanted to fix it. I wanted him to want me the way I wanted him. Why is that so hard? Am I really that bad?

I ran back to the mountain base, zipping by Tim and locked myself in my room. I didn't know what else to do to get Wally to spend time with me. I knew he'd like me if he gave me a chance. As I continued to silently wonder what was wrong with me, I heard a noise at my door. It soon swished open to Tim standing and frowning still fiddling with the entrance pad.

"Wally?" He asked finally turning his attention to me.

"That obvious, huh?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

"You have the kicked puppy look going. Usually associated with Wally."

"Oh… Tim what do I do to get him to look at me as something other than a plague?" I asked feeling my throat tighten.

"Just do what the lot of you do best. Just keep trying. If he doesn't want you on his own, make him want you." Tim said pulling me under his arm as he sat next to me.

I curled into his side and sighed. I really wanted it to be that easy but I had no idea what to do to get Wally to want me…

"Tim, I have no clue where I'd even start that…"

"Well, what does he like? Do you know if he has a type, or something he's really into?"

"I- That's a good question. I really can't win him over if I don't know what he likes, can I?" I asked smiling again.

"There you go." He said ruffling my hair.

"Hey stop that, I'm older than you!" I pouted fixing my hair back into place.

"Physically." He replied before slipping out of my room.

I jumped to my feet and quickly ran to Bludhaven knowing any answers I needed were held by one of its cooler residents.

In a matter of seconds I was standing in the middle of the city, frowning and remembering I had absolutely _no_ idea where Nightwing lived. Well, this sucked. I hopped onto one of the benches and sat on the back rest, swinging my legs trying to think of what to do next.

"Lost?" came a chucking voice behind me.

I tilted my head back and smiled when I saw Nightwing's upside down face.

"A little. How'd you know I'd be here?" I asked hopping off of the bench.

"A little Red Robin might have mentioned it." He said with a wink.

"So Wally huh?" he continued.

"Yeah. How do I get him to love me?" I asked nervously rubbing my forearm.

"Well, let's not discuss this in the middle of the street, how's that sound?" He asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Ok!" I answered excitedly, bouncing under his arm as he led me to a building a few blocks down.

I followed him up to one of the doors and walked into a small, well kept apartment. He sat on the couch and motioned for me to join him. I plopped down by his side and turned, crossing my legs on the cushion, to face him.

"So, Wally is simple. He likes food, proving he's better at everything and challenges. He has an ego so big it needs its own zip code so if you can some how figure out how to work that, go for it. He usually runs from things that make him uncomfortable so if he's running from you, you're already more than a step ahead." Nightwing said pensively.

"How do you know that?" I asked curiously.

"Well, he avoided me like the plague when he thought I wanted him and he literally ran like hell from Piper when Piper came out as being gay to him." He replied with a smirk.

"Does he… is he homophobic?" I asked feeling a pang in my chest.

"No. Wally is plenty gay, he just has trust issues. He was afraid he'd like us if he spent time with us, he doesn't think he can love anyone or that anyone can love him. He's fixated on being so friendly and flirty with everyone to cover up the fact that he thinks he's broken."

"Oh… but how do I-"

"Get him to return your feelings? Get him in bed. It's a good start. Then you have to convince him what we all know: that there is absolutely nothing wrong with him. He's going let up eventually when the right person comes along. Besides, there's only so much he can resist." Nightwing cut in quickly with a crooked smile.

"And you're adorable; I don't see how he could anyway." He added lifting my chin with his fingers nearly brushing his lips against mine.

I felt my face burn and pulled away biting my lower lip.

"Adorable." He said with a wink, standing up and walking over to the kitchen.

"T-thanks. I replied getting to my feet.

"Go get him cutie"

"Will do!" I yelled already half way down the stairs.

I ran over to Wally's place and let myself in toppling over face down into the rug. Wally sighed and put his sandwich down on the plate he was holding.

"Bart I said I didn't have time." He huffed out.

"I didn't come here for that." I replied getting up.

"Then what-"

I ran over and threw my arms around his neck kissing him. He pushed me off and lifted his hands to his mouth.

"What was that?" He yelled glaring at me.

"Just wanted to prove that I'm a better kisser than you. You totally suck." I said giving him an amused smile.

"I do not suck! There's no way you could ever be a better kisser than me. How many people have you kissed in your life for you to even know what a proper kiss is anyway?" He asked setting the plate down.

Whoa, Nightwing wasn't kidding. He has a bit of a superiority complex. Cool, I can work with that.

"Why don't you kiss me again and find out. Prove that you're better than me."

In an instant Wally had me pinned against his door with his lips pressed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him back eagerly. His tongue licked over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. A small moan pushed its way past my lips as his thick tongue swirled around mine. I sucked hungrily on it as he pressed me roughly against the door wedging his knee between my thighs.

"Mmm, so good Wally." I whimpered out grasping his hair and swiping my tongue into his mouth, licking over every nook I could find within my reach.

His hands hooked around my legs and he pulled me up against the door wrapping my calves around him. He held my firmly in place and began grinding me mercilessly into the door. My legs tightened around his waist and I led his mouth down from my lips to my neck. I wanted him to keep going; I wanted to see him do something with his mouth other than talk down to me as if I weren't a hero too. No one takes me seriously and I was really getting tired of that. I was sure this was a good a start as any to get Wally to see me as worthy of fighting by his side. I wanted to do everything by his side, if he'd let me.

He readily complied and moved his hands higher on my legs up to my cheeks, squeezing them roughly in his hands as his mouth assaulted my neck with licks and bites. It felt like the air was charged around us, I could hardly breathe. I was gasping, panting, desperate for the oxygen he was squeezing out of my lungs. There was no way to describe the way I felt other than desperate for Wally to give me release. I pushed my hips forward with another one of his squeezes against my cheeks and rubbed up against his hard on, gasping and moaning in pleasure.

"Wally please! I want you so much please, just… pretend that you want me, just this once?" I begged, already at the brink of tears.

He pulled his lips back from my neck and pressed his nose to mine, his pants mingling with my own.

"Bart… I can't do this to you. It's not right. There's a clear reason I avoid you and this is it. Can you really not see how hard it is to contain myself around you?"

"You've been doing just fine treating me like a lame-o till now. If you can pretend to hate me, pretend to like me, even if it's just to do this. I really want it Wally, I want you." I said huskily, feeling my face tint in embarrassment at the tone of my voice.

"But I don't want you for more than this, more than sex. This is all I need from you; it's not fair to you Bart. I'm not going to be able to love you, I can't love anyone. I'm no good for you dude." He replied dejectedly, trying to untangle my legs from his body.

"No Wally, stop. I don't care if you don't want me now, just… just do me. Please I need this so much. I need to know you don't hate me. Fool me into believing that you want me. I don't care, go on and do it, I need you inside me!"

He took a sharp breath and thrust me against the door again forcing his tongue back into my mouth. I released my legs from his waist and slid down pulling him with me as I walked backward toward the couch. I palmed him through his pants and groaned at how big and hard he already was. When the back of my knees hit the couch, I fell back into it bringing him on top of me. He spread my legs and carelessly threw them over his hips as he ground up against me sending my heart rate through the figurative charts. He felt so good between my legs, roughing me up, feeling me, bruising my lips with his rough kisses.

If I'd known all I had to do to get him to touch me was beg, I would have done it ages ago. That way, the pain I'd been biting back every time he'd step on me could have been avoided. I didn't care about any of that right now though; all I could care about was Wally. His scent filling up the room and washing out all sense of reason anyone could ever hope to have. His hand felt up my back until he found the zipper for my costume and he pulled it down nearly tearing the spandex to shreds as he pulled is clean off my body. I moved my hands to cover the hard I was sporting barely hidden by the tight white boxers I wore.

"Bart, let me see." He said huskily sitting back and rubbing my thighs.

I closed my eyes and slowly pulled my hands away, holding my breath as total silence filled the room.

"So perfect." He moaned rubbing the back of his fingers up and down my shaft.

"Aahhh, Wally!" I cried out arching into his fingers.

"And sensitive too…" He whispered leaning down taking my lips with his again.

"Nngh…"

He kissed down my jaw, over my cheek bones to my ear and licked over the ear lobe tugging it with his teeth. I moaned loudly and bucked my hips up against his abs.

"Like having your ears played with Barty?" He asked breathing against the wet flesh.

"Yes! M-more!" I begged shamelessly.

"So needy…"

He took my ear into his mouth again and began working it with tongue and teeth, sucking biting and licking until I felt my boxers become heavily damp. I took his hand and pressed it between my legs over the wet mess. He pulled back and stared down licking his lips lustfully. I blushed and tried squeezing my thighs together to hide how turned on I was. His shirt flew off over his head and his belt nosily clinked open.

"Stop hiding from me, let me see how wet I'm making you, let me see how hard you are." He demanded forcing my legs open.

I felt my dick twitch in my boxers at the tone in his voice and opened my legs as wide as I could, stroking myself over the wet fabric.

"I don't want to wait anymore Wally, hurry up and, and… "

"Fuck you?" He purred.

"Yeah. Fuck me." I repeated shyly.

"So hot."

He curled his fingers into the band of my boxers and pulled them down over my legs tossing them aside. I lifted my hands to his face and drew along the lines of his face with my fingers. I made sure to touch each single freckle committing each one to memory. I may never get the chance to touch him again so I wanted to touch him as much as possible while I still could.

"You're a virgin right?" He asked sliding a finger between my cheeks.

I moaned and felt my eyes shut halfway in pleasure.

"Yeah."

"Then lets get you on a bed babe." He said scooping me up and walking me into the bedroom.

I nuzzled my face into his neck and tried to contain how excited I was. It took forever but Wally was finally giving in a little. He may not love me yet but he would. I wasn't giving up until he did. Even if it took forever and I really, really don't like waiting.

He set me on his bed and crawled on top of me with a sigh.

"Why won't you just give up on me? You know I can't want you like the way you want, much less love you."

I nodded and closed my eyes swallowing the hurt that I felt filling my throat again and reopened my eyes to face him.

"Wally, you like apples, right?" I asked.

"Yeah but only the crunchy ones. What's that got to do with anything though?" He asked scrunching his face up.

"Well, I like the same kind of apples you do, crunchy ones. If it's not crunchy, I won't eat it. Do you know where the crunchiest apples are though?"

He shook his head no, the look of confusion on his face deepening.

"The top of the tree. There are lots of apples on the floor, some more around the lower parts of the tree but they're not crunchy. They're too easy and usually squishy. To get the crunchy ones, we kinda have to climb a bit ya know? Work for it. We might get scratched up, fall down, snag a few branches and get really tired and let down on the way up but… then we get our crunchy apple and… It's worth it. We end up working so hard to get the apple that when we're up there; we never wanna come down again so we're less likely to leave. That means once I get you to love me, I'm never leaving you, no matter how hard you try and get rid of me. I promise I'm gonna make you love me, kay?"

Wally held his lips against mine and wrapped his arms tightly around me. He pulled back and kissed down my chest and stomach holding my thighs open so he could bite them. I whimpered and tried closing my legs which apparently he wasn't having.

"Bart, if you want me, stop closing your legs and let me do it."

I blushed and nodded letting him hold my legs open. He kissed and nipped along my thighs until I could almost feel his lips touching the underside of my shaft. I heard my own heart beat pick up. He was going to take me in his mouth. The only thing more nerve wracking than that was knowing he was actually going to be in me not too long after. I tried to calm down and took a deep breath. I felt his lips leave my skin and looked down to see why. He had a small frown tugging the corner of his lip and his eyebrows were slightly scrunched.

"W-Wally?"

He sighed and kissed my thigh before crawling back on top of me.

"If you're so scared Bart, don't do this. I'm not that much of a jerk that I'd force you." He said kissing my forehead.

"I'm not scared, just nervous and excited. I'm finally getting you to touch me; I'm not scared of that at all." I replied shimmying down to kiss his lips.

He pressed his dick against the inside of my thigh and rubbed against it, slipping his tongue into my mouth quickly. "You sure?"

I reached down and grabbed him giving the tip a small squeeze. "Yeah."

He kissed my cheek and sank back down between my legs taking my gently in his hand. His tongue dipped out and licked across the tip before wrapping around me, guiding me into his mouth. I moaned and spread my legs out wider as his head began bobbing and taking me in. His pace quickened and he started slurping loudly every time his lips would reach the base.

I wove my fingers into his hair. It felt amazing when his teeth would graze the underside of my tip. Everything about his mouth on me felt pretty amazing. I gripped his hair tighter and began pushing my hips up into his mouth, my moans progressively getting louder. He sucked harder and nipped at the tip before pulling off and pulling me down from the pillows by my thighs. I tried to hold myself up on my elbows to see what he was doing but he pushed me back down and lifted my hips up towards his mouth.

"Wally?"

He snickered and dipped his head down nipping at the curve under my ass. I whimpered and lifted my legs over his shoulders.

"Yeah Bart?"

"N-never mind."

I sank back into the pillows and relaxed. I had to trust him if I was ever going to get what I wanted. Apparently this stuff is like a two-way street, to get it, I gotta give it. He continued to nip along the curve until I felt something hot sweep between my cheeks. I felt chills break out across my skin. He was… licking there. I felt my face burn in embarrassment but I let him do it, arching my hips upward towards his mouth. After a few more licks, I felt his tongue push inward and moaned his name out; reeling at how good it felt. The muscle wiggled deeper and deeper until it brushed against something inside me that made my legs shake.

He pulled his tongue out giving my thigh a kiss and smirked at me.

"Feel good babe?"

I nodded furiously and tucked my legs under his arms pulling him up. It felt weird but good and I wanted him to keep doing it.

"Can you do it again?"

With another smirk, he pulled my cheeks apart with his hands and thrust his tongue in going straight for the spot. I whimpered and gripped the sheets, pulling them up and to my mouth so I could bite down and avoid being so noisy. He pushed his tongue in and out flicking it repeatedly against the spot turning my legs to complete jell-o before long. I moaned into the blanket I was biting and shut my eyes hard trying to concentrate on not being noisy and not finishing off. I really didn't want to yet but it was hard.

"Bart, take the blanket away." Wally said pulling his tongue out again.

I shook my head no. "It's embarrassing making all these weird noises…"

"I like it when I can hear you; it tells me that I'm doing it right. Now either you get rid of that blanket or I'll make you moan so loud that the blanket can't contain it."

I narrowed my eyes at him and bit the blanket firmly. No way was I going to keep making those embarrassing noises in front of Wally. I had to do better at not being such a kid. I had to prove I could take it too, no matter what he did or said.

"Have it your way." He said shrugging.

I felt his tongue slide inside me again and gasped as it began to vibrate. He swirled it around and held it firmly against my spot. My chest constricted with lack of oxygen. I'd forgotten how to breathe at this point. I was afraid that if I let the slightest bit of air in, it would come back out in the form of some kind of noise and I couldn't do it. I refused to- until his hand wrapped around me and began vibrating as he moved it up and down. I cried out and moaned, thrusting my hips frantically into his hand.

"Nng! Wally s-stop I'm going to make so much noise!" I whined, panting.

He began pumping and licking faster and I could feel a tingle rush like lightning across my entire body. I gave up on trying to be quiet and shamelessly yelled, moaned and whimpered begging for him to go faster. With a final twist of his hand over my tip, I felt myself release. Hot, sticky strands shot out across Wally's hand and my chest as little stars danced behind my retinas. I had no idea an orgasm could feel that good. He pulled his mouth away and gave me a few more pumps and a good squeeze drawing out the last white bead which trickled down slowly over his thumb.

With a smug grin on his face, he licked his hand clean and leaned over me forcing his tongue into my mouth. I twined it with mine and sucked it. There was now a slightly tangy taste in his mouth which I figured must be me. My cheeks burned for the millionth time within the last hour knowing this was probably from the cum he'd just licked off his fingers. Oddly enough, I liked the taste.

I wiped at my stomach with my fingers and broke from the kiss licking the white goo off. Wally stared open-mouthed at me with an arched eye-brow.

"Bart?"

"Mmm?" I replied as I continued to clean myself off.

He shook his head and bent down licking the rest off down between my legs where he gave my tip a quick suck.

"Tastes good babe." He mumbled leaning down to kiss my neck.

I nodded. "Do you taste good like that?"

He groaned and pulled up to look me in the eyes. "Do you have any idea how ridiculously fuckable you are?"

I shook my head no dumbly and bit my lower lip nervously.

"You wanna find out what I taste like?" He asked rubbing his dick back and forth against my hole.

I gasped and moaned nodding. "Y-yeah, please?"

"When I get close I'll let you taste it"

I felt myself shake in anticipation and held my legs open.

"Calm down Bart, you're not ready yet." He whispered kissing me as he reached into his night stand.

"Why not?" I asked, pouting in annoyance.

"It's your first time; one rim job isn't enough to stretch you for me."

"Oh…"

I felt so lame not knowing this stuff. Was everybody this stupid their first time? I felt like I was the only one. In the videos Kon showed me, everyone always looked like they knew what they were doing, like having sex was as natural as closing your eyes when you sneeze. Why was I the only one that didn't already know how to have sex?

I kept trying to think about why I was so clueless until the smell of vanilla and strawberries distracted me. I tilted my head down to try and figure out where the smell of food was coming from.

"Down Bart, it's not food." Wally laughed out dabbing a bit of liquid from his finger on my bottom lip.

I licked it off curiously and nodded agreeing that it wasn't food but it did taste good.

"Lubricant." Wally informed.

Right. Again, why was I born without sex skills? I should know this stuff, right?

Wally's fingers slid against my hole and he carefully pushed one in, looking at me expectantly.

"Doesn't hurt Wally, just do it! Stop being so _slow_. You've been teasing me for hours!" I whined pushing down on his finger.

"Imp, it's been fifteen minutes since you got here. Some things in life you gotta slow down to enjoy. Just relax. If you don't wanna enjoy it, at least let me."

I guess he had a point but to me it felt like forever and a day since I'd first kissed him. I was totally ready to just do it. I wanted him to do me but I guess he kinda should get to enjoy it too…

He pushed in a second finger and began thrusting them inside me teasing that spot again. I closed my eyes and pretended time wasn't going by. Wally was right. I had to slow down every now and then to enjoy stuff, like food. Eating slow sometimes was fun; I got to taste the food more. Maybe sex was the same…

The fingers were starting to move faster and it was almost as good as having his tongue in me. The only problem was that I wanted more; I needed him to pick up the friction a little if he wasn't going to go faster…

"Wally, harder?"

I jerked up against the pillows and moaned loudly as he thrust them in forcefully.

"Like that?" He asked snickering.

"Yeah!"

He arched an eyebrow and began thrusting the fingers in hard, over and over. I felt my legs vibrate with pleasure, gasping and whimpering as I bounced back against the pillows. Wally hissed, thrust a third finger in, and continued knocking me into the pillows, adding vibration to the fingers.

"I d-don't wanna r-r-rush you but… _pleaseWallyhurryup_!"

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the little bottle again pouring more of the oil onto his hand. He stroked himself until he was completely covered in it and shifted between my legs, resting my thighs around his hips. I sighed in relief and reached up pulling him down by the shoulders for a kiss.

"Love you Wally." I whispered into the kiss.

He froze and tensed. "Bart… You know I can't-"

I kissed him harder and pulled him close. "I know, I know. You can't love me. It's ok, I don't care. I'll love you anyway and I'll make you love me some day; even if I have to wait forever. Crunchy Apple and all that, remember?"

He nodded. "I like you quite a bit. I know it's not much but, it's what I can do."

"For now, it's fine. I'll prove to you that you love me-'cause you do- you just don't know it yet." I replied pulling his hips to mine with my legs.

Wally chuckled and kissed me. "Psh. Whatever dude."

He moved his hand down and held himself, positioning his tip against me. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck, bucking my hips against him. He grunted and rolled his hips forward pushing inside me. I whimpered and dug my nails into his back. It felt way thicker than all three of his fingers had. I just wished he'd hurry up and make me feel good again. He pulled back and pushed back in, doing it over and over until he began brushing by the spot I desperately needed him to find.

"Almost… a little deeper…" I whispered burying my face into the crook of his neck.

He gave a final push in, grunting. His hands roamed across my thighs and up my stomach as he kissed along my neck. "You feel amazing…."

I pushed down against him, hoping he'd understand that I wanted him to move. He held me firmly by the hips and gave a strong thrust up hissing against my neck. My legs began vibrating again in anticipation and frustration. If he kept going this slow, I'd die from anxiety or possibly old age.

"Please! I can't stand it going _this_ slow! Please do something, anything! I need you to go _fast_ Wally!" I growled out, surprising myself at the tone in my voice.

He pulled back and rammed into me before starting to pump quickly inside me, finally hitting the little spot that drove me crazy. I dug my nails deeper into his back, panting as wave after wave of pleasure shook through me. Wally let go of my hips and pulled my hands off his back, twining his fingers with mine above my head. He brushed his lips against mine and pulled at my lower lip with his teeth. I arched my back up into him and cried out as he shoved in, our hips meeting roughly.

His speed picked up even more and soon I couldn't tell if the vibrations in my body were mine or his. Everything was hazy and all I could think about was how good he felt inside me. I didn't feel so awkward anymore and the sounds I'd been trying to bite back were flowing freely. Maybe it wasn't as unnatural to me as I'd originally thought. He traced along my neck and jaw with his tongue, peppering them with sloppy kisses along the way. The familiar tingle of wanting to finish crawled up the back of my thighs and I squeezed them around his waist as he continued to thrust me back against the bed.

"Wally… I-I'm close." I whispered hoarsely tightening my fingers around his.

"Cum for me babe." He hummed against my cheek.

I nodded and turned to rest my lips against his, gasping when I felt my orgasm hit me. I tightened my fingers completely around his, crying out his name as hot liquid pored between both of our bodies, smearing with his continued thrusts. He released one of my hands and brought it down to stroke me, bringing my orgasm to a second peak before it finally wound down, leaving me breathless and tired.

Wally swiped his tongue into my mouth and gave my ass a firm squeeze. "Still wanna taste me?"

I nodded in response, too breathless to answer. I felt him slide out of me and whimpered as he stood by the bedside stroking himself.

"Open your mouth."

I leaned up onto my elbows and opened my mouth letting him slide the tip inside. It was hard and soft at the same time which was totally curious. I sucked it hungrily exploring the odd texture with my tongue, delighted that I could still taste the strawberry vanilla essence mingled with a taste I'm sure could only be described as Wally. He held the sides of my face gently in his hands and began giving short, fast thrusts into my mouth moaning and grunting. The third flavor slowly got stronger and a fourth soon joined it. It was bitter, salty and a little sweet all at the same time.

It was intoxicating, even better than when I'd tasted myself on his tongue. I sucked as hard as I could, moaning when hot liquid gushed out against my tongue. Some of it slid down my chin as he continued to thrust but I did my best to swallow as much of it as I could. A low hum built in my throat in delight at how good it tasted. He pulled out of my mouth with a small 'pop' and fell back on the bed breathing hard. I wiped my chin with my fingers and licked them clean, smiling happily as I sucked the cum off my fingers.

Wally tugged on my wrist and pulled me down, holding me against his side. I wrapped my legs around one of his thighs and rested my head on top of his chest. His fingers ran up and down along my back comfortingly as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Still love you and now I'm positive I'm not giving up. I wanna do this everyday."

Wally chuckled and pressed me tighter into his side. "We'll see where all your effort gets us first huh?"

"I'm telling you where it gets us. Like this. All the time. You'll even tell me you love me- and mean it." I replied confidently.

"Who knows. If anyone stands a chance, might just be you." He replied kissing me softly.

Who knows? I do. Wally West was mine.


End file.
